Twin Time
by Hyaku Yume
Summary: Et si Jack et Tosh n'avaient pas réussit à revenir au XIXe siècle, s'ils avaient changés le passé? Jack/ le vrai Jack


Auteur: Hyaku Yume

Béta: Yugai

Spoil: épisode 12 saison 1

Couple: Capitaine Jack Harkness/ Le vrai Capitaine Jack Harkness

Résumé: Et si Jack et Tosh n'avaient pas réussit à revenir au XIXe siècle, s'ils avaient changés le passé?

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Torchwood est la propriété de la BBC et de ses scénaristes. Je ne gagne rien en publiant... patati patata...

* * *

><p>Twin Times<p>

Jack et Jack dansaient, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, sous le regard choqué du reste de la pièce. Mais peu leur importaient, chacun d'eux étaient heureux d'être là. Jack avait décidé de vivre vraiment sa vie, comme James lui avait dit. James Harper était heureux, mais un parfum armer gâchait quelque peu ce moment pourtant si beau. Il avait trouvé celui à qui il avait volé son nom, le destin les avait fait se rencontrer, la veille de la mort du vrai Capitaine Jack Harkness. Il aurait désiré pouvoir le sauver, mais s'il ne mourrait pas, bien des choses serait modifiées. Bientôt son équipe allait leur permettre de rentrer au XXIème siècle, Toshiko et lui. Gwen avait dû retrouver les morceaux de l'équation, et dans quelques minutes il devrait quitter ses bras qui l'entouraient tendrement. Une lumière apparut au fond de la pièce, et il le quitta. Mais dans une impulsion, il retourna l'embrasser. Ils passèrent ensemble dans la faille temporelle. Mais l'ouverture totale avait modifié le passage. Ils arrivèrent quelques jours plus tard, toujours en 1941. Puis la porte se referma définitivement. Ils étaient coincés dans le passé. Cela ne gênait pas vraiment Jack, il avait déjà vécu dans cette époque, mais Tosh, elle n'était pas du tout dans son milieu. Elle eut beaucoup plus de mal à s'intégrer. Ils s'installèrent à Cardiff, dans une petite maison. Tout le monde les prenait pour un couple non-marié, ils faisaient scandale. Six mois après qu'ils se soient installé en ville, alors que Jack, nouvellement renommé James Harper, était sorti faire quelques achats, il croisa un fantôme. Enfin, c'est l'impression qu'il eut quand il rencontra le Capitaine Jack Harkness au détour d'une rue. Ils se stoppèrent tous les deux, se fixant du regard, aucun n'avait espéré recroisé l'autre un jour. James proposa à Jack de venir boire un verre chez lui, le Capitaine accepta, de toute manière, personne ne l'attendait. Après sa petite déviance avec le Capitaine James Harper, plus aucune femme de sa connaissance n'avait voulu de sa compagnie. Mais peu lui importait, il partait en guerre, et voilà que pour sa première permission, il retrouvait son tendre compagnon de jeu.

En chemin ils ne se parlèrent presque pas, ce qu'ils avaient à ce dire ne tolèrerait pas d'être évoqué en pleine rue. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se tenaient tous les deux dans le salon de la petite maison de Cardiff. Toshiko était de sortie, ils étaient donc seuls. Chacun prit place dans un fauteuil, se faisant face, avec un verre d'alcool dans la main.

« Vous êtes en vie.

-Vous aussi. Je n'espérais plus après vous avoir vu entrer dans cette lumière.

-Vous devriez être mort, notre arrivé à modifier le temps. Docteur, qu'avons-nous fait ?

-A qui parler vous, nous sommes seuls. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis militaire que je dois mourir.

-Vous auriez dû mourir le lendemain du jour de notre rencontre.

-J'ai perdu un homme se jour-là, Georges.

-Je suis désolé. »

Le silence reprit ses droits, mais les regards qu'ils s'échangeaient par-dessus leur verre valaient bien plus que des mots. Le désir brulait dans leurs yeux, ils se sentaient irrémédiablement attiré l'un par l'autre. Jack se leva et vint embrasser James. Leur offrant se moment de plaisir après tant de mois de solitude. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Jack, James était devenu sage, il ne regardait plus les autres avec concupiscence. Il essayait tant bien que mal de faire son deuil. Mais il voyait dans les yeux de l'autre homme qu'il n'en aurait pas besoin. Le désir présent dans les yeux de Jack trouvait écho dans ceux de James. L'immortel se leva, puis enlaça avec toute la force de ses bras le valeureux Capitaine. Sa main derrière la tête de son tendre ami, il la cala dans son cou. Et les bras tout aussi puissance du mortel vinrent encercler sa taille, tandis que quelques larmes discrètes et fautives coulaient dans le cou où il était caché. Un léger baiser sur ses cheveux le réconforta et lui assura la réalité du moment.

Toshiko revint à ce moment-là, aucun d'eux ne l'avaient vu, elle s'attendrit devant cette scène. Elle avait déjà vu Jack réconforter un membre de l'équipe mais cela n'avait jamais paru si intime. Elle n'osa pas briser ce si beau moment. Elle préféra aller dans la cuisine préparer le diner. Jack et James se séparèrent quand ils entendirent le bruit de la porte de la dite pièce. Chacun lissa ses vêtements, tentant de reprendre contenance. Puis James s'arrêta, observant l'autre homme. Jack releva lui aussi les yeux et osa même un léger sourire en coin. James quitta la pièce pour la cuisine, voulant savoir si Tosh lui en voudrait d'inviter le Capitaine à rester manger, dormir, vivre. Toshiko accepta que l'autre homme reste avec eux ce soir-là. Quant aux autres, peu lui importait, elle avait rencontré un homme charmant et elle pensait vivre avec lui bientôt, tout comme se marier. James en fut surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son amie le quitte si vite, mais il en fut heureux pour elle. Même s'il se promit de garder un œil sur elle, et d'enquêter sur l'homme. Quand il retourna au salon, Jack l'attendait toujours, mais il semblait moins heureux que quelques minutes plutôt, plus suspectueux que lors de leur retrouvaille. James retourna donc s'assoir sur le fauteuil face à lui.

« Jack, un problème ?

-J'aimerais savoir où vous avez disparu il y a six mois, mademoiselle Toshiko et vous, Capitaine James Harper, si tel est votre nom.

-Je, je ne peux pas vous le dire Jack. Vous ne comprendriez pas. »

Tosh ayant entendu la conversation, ce permit d'entrer dans la pièce et de couper James.

« Jack, dit lui la vérité, si tu veux le garder. Je suis sûre qu'il n'y a aucun danger à lui en dire plus.

-Tosh, une boucle a été créée par le seul fait qu'il soit encore en vie. S'il savait tout, qui sait ce qui pourrait encore changer.

-Il est trop tard, dit lui tout, où je le ferais. Tu dois assumer tes actes. »

Le vrai Capitaine Jack Harper regardait avec incompréhension l'échange. Quoi qu'ils lui cachent, il voulait savoir. Il voulait connaître tous les secrets de cet homme. Il désirait faire vraiment et totalement partie de sa vie. Il décida donc de faire valoir son avis.

« Si vous me permettez James, je pense être en mesure de tout entendre de votre part, peu m'importa d'où vous venez, ou qui vous êtes. Je veux seulement vous connaître.

-Je le sais bien mon ami. Mais je redoute que vous ne me craigniez.

-Rien de ce que vous pourrez me dire ne me détourneras de vous. »

Après cet intermède dégoulinant de doux sentiments, James se décida enfin à tout raconter à l'homme avec lequel il comptait faire un bout de chemin de sa vie immortelle. Une fois le choc passé, Jack ne fut que plus fasciné par son surprenant ami. Ce secret les lia encore plus intimement. Les deux hommes se virent régulièrement après cela, que ce soit pour une sortie ou pour une nuit. Il arrivait même que Jack passe plusieurs jours chez James et Toshiko. Puis un matin, la jeune femme leur apprit son futur mariage. Ils en furent heureux pour elle, même si cela signifiait la voir partir de la protection des deux capitaines. Il leur fallut quand même attendre presque deux ans après leur arrivé à cette époque, pour que Toshiko déménage définitivement à Londres, lieu où son tendre compagnon désirait ouvrir un commerce. Son origine leur bloqua certaines portes et le magasin eu du mal à se faire une clientèle. Mais elle s'en sortie bien mieux que d'autres dans le même cas. James et Jack continuèrent à se voir, et le capitaine Harkness passait de plus en plus de nuit dans la maison du capitaine Harper. Quand il se levait après une nuit avec James, il avait pris l'habitude de lui emprunter des vêtements, profitant qu'il n'en avait pas de propre. L'autre le regardait faire en souriant, aimant voir son amant dans ses vêtements. A-t-elle point qu'il s'achetait de nouvelle chemise en pensant à l'allure qu'aurait son compagnon à l'intérieur.

Et un soir Jack arriva avec une valise. Son logeur l'avait mis à la porte, ayant peur de la réputation de déviant qu'avait son locataire. Cette nuit-là, ils avaient énormément parlé, et leurs vêtements s'étaient retrouver mélangés de l'armoire de James. La chambre de Toshiko était devenue une bibliothèque avec le temps, le salon avait toujours deux fauteuils, mais ils étaient maintenant dépareillés. La cuisine était le domaine de James, même si Jack faisait quelques tentatives. Petit à petit une agréable routine s'installait. Mais, malgré cette douce ambiance dans la maison, les regards de dégoût, les doigts pointé et les remarques finirent par les faire fuirent Cardiff. Ils décident de s'installer dans la campagne écossaise, rêvant de vivre au grand jour au milieu de nulle part. Puis 1944 arriva sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Un débarquement sur les côtes françaises était prévu. Jack, désengagé depuis 2 ans fut rappelé. James refusa de le voir partir loin de lui, il ne supportait pas l'idée que son amant puisse mourir dans un autre pays, à des lieux de leur petite maison. Il décida donc de s'engager lui aussi. Il devint un soldat sous les ordres du Capitaine Jack Harkness. Son habitude du combat et son savoir tactique lui permis de monter les échelons. Il redevint Capitaine en un temps record.

Les deux amants purent de nouveaux se retrouver en privé. Mais aucun geste explicite ne devait être montré. Ce fut une épreuve pour eux, tous ses gestes tendres par lesquelles ils se prouvaient leur amour étaient devenus des habitudes, des réflexes. Ils durent faire attention à chaque action qu'ils faisaient en présence de l'autre, si bien que certains de leurs supérieurs commencèrent à trouver leur comportement étrange. Ayant lu leurs dossiers, ils savaient que les deux hommes étaient de vieux amis, et leur comportement distant et froid l'un envers l'autre amena des questions. Mais, ce qui déclencha la suite des événements fut un geste unique, qui leur échappa. Un soir après une dure journée de bombardement, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans les quartiers de Jack. Ils discutaient en regardant une carte où ils avaient pris l'habitude de noter leurs actions. James s'était installé dans le dos de son compagnon. Les mains sur ses biceps, la fatigue avait poussé Jack à s'adosser à son torse. Et ils discutaient tranquillement à voix basse, tourner l'un vers l'autre, à quelques centimètres. Ce fut l'un des sous-officiers qui les découvrir. Ils nièrent, mais furent tout de même appelé dans le bureau du général.

« Messieurs. Que ce soit clair entre nous, je ne tolérerais aucun comportement dégradant, dépravé, déviant, qu'importe comment vous appelez ça. »

Le discours continua encore, sans qu'ils ne puissent s'expliquer ou démentir. Il leur fut ordonné de ne plus se retrouver sans la surveillance de deux soldats. Ils ressortirent du bureau déprimé. Déjà que leurs rares entrevues seul à seul étaientt limitées et leurs gestes étaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus innocent. Maintenant, ils ne pourraient même plus se tenir l'un à côté de l'autre sans que quelqu'un les surveille.

Suite à cette entrevue, leur vie devint plus dure, surtout que l'échéance du débarquement s'approchait. Le stress et la peur prenaient peu à peu place dans les rangs, et qu'un enfin l'ordre d'embarquer dans les bateaux arriva, la tension explosa. Certains de leurs hommes pleurèrent, mais aucun ne se défila. Ils traversèrent la Manche dans un silence de mort. Ils descendirent sur les plages de Normandie, où la Mort en attendait tellement. James était sur la première ligne, immortel parmi les condamnés à mort. Jack lui était en léger retrait, il était Capitaine, il ne devait pas mourir trop vite. Sinon qui guiderait ses hommes ? James, mais qui s'occuperait de lui ? Les heures de combats acharnés, de massacres, se suivirent inlassablement les nazis saignaient leurs rangs et eux avançaient. James mourut de nombreuses fois ce jour-là, protégeant Jack le plus possible à son insu. Quand la nuit tomba, le combat continuait toujours. Mais, ils avaient gagné du terrain. Ils étaient rentrés dans les terres. Cette lente avancée s'étala sur plusieurs jours. Jack et James ne se quittaient pas, pas plus qu'ils n'abandonnaient leurs troupes.

Un jour comme les autres, alors qu'ils avançaient sur une route de campagne. Ils tombèrent dans une embuscade. Quelques soldats ayant survécu aux précédents combats venaient chercher vengeance pour leurs compagnons morts. Cette escarmouche ne fit que peu de dégâts, seul cinq hommes furent blessé et deux tués. Mais, parmi les blessés se trouvaient quelqu'un de spécial. Jack avait reçu une balle dans la cuisse et une autre à l'épaule. Il devait être rapatrié, seulement cela était impossible pour le moment. Ils le laissèrent ainsi que les quatre autres et les morts au village suivant. James promettant de revenir le chercher, de le ramener dans leur maison. Il repartit au combat, laissant son amant gravement blessé.

Les mois qui suivirent ne furent pas simple pour le Capitaine James Harper. Il n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle de son compagnon, ignorant s'il était encore vivant. Quand enfin il eut l'autorisation de partir en permission, il traversa toute la France pour rejoindre le village Normand. La peur au ventre, il pénétra dans la petite mairie. Il y rencontra un homme qui lui indiqua une ferme à l'écart. Il s'y rendit, l'espoir habitant son cœur. Il frappa à la porte, et quand on lui ouvrit, il fut le plus heureux des hommes. Jack se tenait là, devant lui, ses cheveux avaient poussé, une barbe ressente ornait ses joues et une canne trônait dans sa main. Ils se regardèrent, puis le Capitaine Harper prit dans ses bras son amant. Mais, leurs touchantes retrouvailles furent interrompues par l'arrivée d'une femme dans le dos de Jack. Dans un geste brusque, ils se séparèrent. Redevenant de simples amis. Elle proposa à James d'entrer, il obéit, et bientôt il se retrouva disséqué par les trois regards curieux. Il leur expliqua qu'il était venu récupérer Jack pour qu'ils rentrent tous les deux au pays. Les nouveaux amis du Capitaine insistèrent pour qu'ils restent encore un peu parmi eux.

La nuit tomba et chacun gagna sa chambre. Jack et James durent dormir dans la même pièce, « car vous comprenez nous n'avons qu'une chambre d'ami. Cela ne me dérange pas, c'est bien mieux que les baraquements militaires, madame. » Enfin seul à seul, ils purent parler et agir comme ils le désiraient. Leurs retrouvailles commencèrent par quelques baisers, des caresses et un plaisir partager. Puis, une fois repus, ils parlèrent. Jack appris à son amant immortel qu'il n'était pas rester inactif depuis son retrait du front. Il avait repris l'épicerie du village, le commerce tournait plutôt bien malgré les pénuries et la guerre. L'ancien propriétaire était mort quelques semaines avant son arrivé dans un bombardement. Il se plaisait dans cette petite communauté, il si était fait quelques amis.

« Tu crois que nous devrions vraiment rentré au pays ?

-Je ne sais pas, nous ferons comme tu veux, j'ai tout mon temps, alors si ton souhait est de rester ici, alors nous resterons.

-Nous n'avons rien là-bas, ici je ne suis pas inutile, j'ai des amis et personnes ne saura.

-Ils finiront par ce douter de quelque chose, par nos temps il est peu commun que deux hommes vivent ensemble. Surtout que nous n'aurons pas de relation avec les femmes du village ou de passage.

-Je le sais très bien, mais j'ai l'espoir qu'ici nous soyons mieux accueillit que chez nous.

-Alors nous restons. »

Au matin, ils firent part de leur désir de s'installer dans le village. James prétendit n'avoir personne sauf son meilleur ami. Jack avoua de plus avoir de famille. Ils se mirent en tête de retaper l'appartement au-dessus de la petite boutique de Jack. Les premières années, tout le monde prétendit ne rien voir, disant simplement que s'ils vivaient encore ensemble venait simplement du fait qu'ils n'avaient trouvé personne, « avec la guerre, vous comprenez ma bonne dame, les jolies filles sont devenues bien plus farouche. Et puis, on ne peut pas dire qu'on voit beaucoup de nouveau minois dans la région. » Puis, petit à petit la rumeur naquit, prit de l'ampleur, et passa à la postérité. Ils changèrent d'endroit plusieurs fois, quand les gens commençaient à se poser des questions sur James. Ils repartirent en Grande Bretagne, plus rien ne les retenaient en France. Jack ouvrit une nouvelle épicerie à Cardiff. Plus personnes ne se souvenaient d'eux. Et puis, de toute manière, ils ressemblaient de plus en plus à un père et son fils.

Les ans les rattrapaient, James voyait revenir l'époque qu'il avait quittée dans une autre vie. Jack sentait sa vie toucher à sa fin. Pendant l'hiver 1988, il tomba malade, une grippe violente mais heureusement non mortelle. A l'arrivée du printemps, il était aussi faible qu'un nouveau-né. Il reprit peu à peu des couleurs, la vie lui offrait un dernier brin d'énergie. Une crise cardiaque le frappa dans son sommeil, dans les bras de James. Quelques années plus tard, le Capitaine Jack Harkness renaissait de James Harper.

FIN


End file.
